Generally, this application relates to flow cytometry. In particular, this application relates to techniques for implementing an avalanche photodiode in a cytometer to detect the sex of a sperm cell.
Flow cytometry may utilize light detection to assess characteristics of particles, such as cells, flowing through the cytometer. In certain applications, a cytometer may detect light emitted by cells, including light emitted by fluorescent, DNA-intercalating dye. The ability to detect such emitted light may permit accurate and sensitive differentiation of certain characteristics of the cells.
One such application is the determination of whether a sperm cell has two X-chromosomes (which may produce a female zygote) or alternatively an X-chromosome and a Y-chromosome (which may produce a male zygote). A sperm cell with two X-chromosomes may have approximately 3% more DNA than a sperm cell with an X-chromosome and a Y-chromosome. By identifying the chromosomal content of a sperm cell, it may be possible to create a relatively high-purity population of XX or XY sperm cells. Such a population may be generated, for example, by keeping the desired gender and killing the undesired one (or by segregating the two genders). The substantially high-purity population may be used to inseminate a female animal (such as bovids, equids, ovids, goats, swine, dogs, cats, camels, elephants, oxen, buffalo, or the like) to obtain a desired male or female offspring, with relatively high probability.
The characteristics of the chromosomes may be identified by staining the DNA of sperm cells with a fluorochrome (for example, a DNA-intercalating dye). The stained sperm cells may be forced to flow in a narrow stream or band and pass by an excitation or irradiation source such as a laser beam. As the stained sperm cells (a plurality of particles) are irradiated, the fluorochrome in the plurality of particles emits a responsive fluorescent light. The amount of fluorescent light may vary based at least in part on a relative amount of at least one particle differentiation characteristic (for example, the relative amount of chromosomes) present in each of the plurality of particles. The fluorescent light may be received by one or more optical elements that ultimately focus the received light onto a detection component, such as a photomultiplier tube (“PMT”). The detection component may generate an electrical, analog signal in response to the received light. The analog signal may vary in correspondence with the amount of received light. This signal may then be processed (for example, digitized and analyzed by a processor) to assess the chromosomal content of the sperm cell.
One consideration when using a flow cytometer to perform this type of differentiation may be the sensitivity of the light-sensing componentry of the cytometer. The amount of light emitted (that is, the number of photons emitted) by a single cell that has been stained with a fluorescent, DNA-intercalating dye may be relatively low. As a result, the detection componentry must be sufficiently sensitive, both in order to make the detection, and even more so in order to detect differences in certain characteristics between different cells.
Cytometer technology may implement a PMT to achieve sufficient sensitivity for an application such as determining the chromosomal content of sperm cells. The PMT's relatively large optical signal gains (for example, 10{circumflex over ( )}7 or greater) enable this particular application. For example, PMTs with such optical gain may be capable of sensing a sufficiently low level of light emission, and of discriminating the roughly 3% difference in total fluorescence between stained XX-chromosome and XY-chromosome bearing sperm cells. However, PMTs are relatively expensive. They may also require a relatively long period of time to “warm up” (during which the PMT should not be exposed to light) once the flow cytometer has been turned on. Additionally a PMT may require voltage in the thousands of volts. Furthermore, a PMT may require a shutter to block light when not in use, as normal room lighting can damage and break the PMT if exposed.